


Slow & Steady

by workedupoverwhelmed (overworkedunderwhelmed)



Series: Enduring Universe [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If I don't wimp out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Splits After Season 1, The rating will likely increase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/workedupoverwhelmed
Summary: Winning the race has never been more fun...





	Slow & Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Enduring Universe but can function as it's own standalone piece. 
> 
> You basically need to know that it takes a fairly long time for Adrien and Marinette to finally get their acts together, for reasons I won't spoil here. Alya and Nino both come by their powers, but very late in the game. 
> 
> So late, in fact, that they have a young daughter first.

Stealing a mental break at work, Alya scrolled through the litany of messages from just the past week alone.

Alya knew that Adrien and Marinette were busy. With almost a decade apart, she was sure they would both making up for lost time.

She tried not to be too hurt when it had quickly become a challenge finding time between the pair of lovebirds actively wooing one another. 

But Marinette hadn’t entirely forgot her -- or her penchant for the details.

Bit by bit, the most adorable gossip had flooded her phone.

_OMG, Alya. Adrien’s been so sweet, and so attentive. I still can’t believe this is real._

_He keeps sending up roses each day. I mean, Tikki keeps nibbling at the petals of the day old ones, but I keep tucking away every ridiculous pun-filled card he sends._

_We stayed up all night, watching ridiculous movies and cuddled up on the couch._

But to be honest, all this sweetness was making her just the tiniest bit jealous.

Alya shook her head fondly. Much though she loved her daughter, she would give her left arm to have a whole quiet, romantic evening with Nino. The nights they could steal all to themselves were so few and far between.

An audible sigh slipped past her lips, as she slid her phone back into her purse and locked the drawer, spinning in her chair back up to finish her draft for the editor.

* * *

The news of their engagement had come less than a week after Marinette had set foot back in Paris.

Considering how painful those years had been, Alya was half stunned at the land speed records they were currently setting.

_Celebration dinner at the little Italian place down the street from Le Grand Paris? I need to start working on plans with my Matron of Honor._

_Okay. But you’re buying the wine this time._

_Deal!_

* * *

Brows arched higher than she’d remembered possible, Alya tipped back the glass over her lips and reached for the bottle only to find it empty.

Adrien and Marinette had been busy -- apparently far busier than even Alya’d guessed. 

Two glasses in, Marinette had been giggly and sweet, waxing poetic on the first time, all candles and romantic music.

Agreste really had pulled out all the stops, and coerced Chloe to have her staff haul a Baby Grand piano up to his suite so he could play for Marinette.

Apparently it was one of the few habits he’d kept up even after he’d left his Father’s control. But he hated sheet music, instead opting to compose for himself when he’d had the free time.

And apparently, longing for his long lost superpowered partner was a powerful motivator.

Her friends were literally disgusting in how sweet they both were. Not that either of them didn’t deserve the turn of good luck after so long.

* * *

Mid-way through her third drink, Marinette had dropped her head onto Alya’s shoulder, whispering far too loud for her own good. “I would say that I’m sad we’ve not left his suite...except that I’m really, _really_ not.”

Luckily for the pair of them, there was still enough shuffle of silverware, and plates, and chatter of nearby tables to cover most of Marinette’s lack of secrecy.

Alya nodded to the waiter who looked surprisingly sedate as he uncorked a fresh bottle of wine and headed off towards his other tables with little preamble. “And just how long have the two of you been encamped in his suite?”

Slowly, Marinette sipped a little more from the glass of rose before she set the glass down onto the table with the slightest tremble. “A few days now, I guess?”

Alya wasn’t entirely sure how much of her blush was from the wine or from the conversation. 

“Not sure really…” Marinette wrinkled up her nose. “We didn’t leave much at all. Just to run out and get a few...necessities.”

* * *

But then, _then_ there was four glass Marinette. 

She had no discernible filter. 

“--but the _stamina_. Not going to lie, Alya.” Marinette’s eyes slid shut, an unrepentant grin curving her lips as she slumped back against the seat cushions. “It was _seriously_ intense.”

Alya had done her best to keep pace with the girl, but she was hard pressed not to down the rest of her own glass in one, highly effective gulp.

With Paris’s Finest still watching the city for any rogue superheroes or supervillains, Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t dare transform outside of the house. 

Marinette’s fingers, slipped around the wine stem upon the table. “As much as I love Adrien..and I really, _really_ do…” She bit her lip. “I cannot deny the appeal of that suit.”

Alya gaped, her own wine-soaked mind a little slow to start. “So did you…?”

“Try it myself?” Nodding, Marinette smirked, tossing a saucy wink over to her friend. “Of course. You’ve known for far longer than I did that Adrien always did have a thing for superheroes.”

“Huh.” Alya’s head tilted, swirling the glass on wine between her fingers. “Marinette, you wouldn’t mind being a pal and watching Zoe tomorrow evening, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially beta read, so hopefully there are no big errors.
> 
> I'm still on a big DJ Wifi kick because we as a fandom need more of them. <3


End file.
